This invention relates generally to table saw mitre gauges. It is well know to those persons acquainted with working with a table saw, that it is not feasable, and at a same time is dangerous, to attempt cutting small pieces of wood with a conventional rip fence or mitre gauge, so that this situation is according in need of an improvement.